Luke and Lorelai's infinate playlist
by DramaQueen1103
Summary: A collection of songfics on the relationship of our favorite Crazy lady and burger boy.


**A/N: yay! My very first java junkie one shot. I am soooo excited. This is a song fic to the Lionel Richie song "I call it love". **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN the song "I call it Love" or the material borrowed from the Gilmore Girls episodes "Raincoats and Recipes", "Luke can see her face", "Written In the Stars", "Say Something", "Pulp Fiction", "A house is not a home", "New and Improved Lorelai", "The long Morrow", "That's what you get folks, for making whoopie", and "Bon Voyage." I hope I got them all. **** Enjoy and Review. **

I Call It Love

_**I Look At You **_

_**You Look At Me**_

_**(You Can't Help It you're Feeling Butterflies)**_

Her blue eyes flutter across the counter to the man in the flannel shirt. It's not the first time she's looked at him this way. Like maybe just maybe there's a possibility there, for more than just this unbreakable friendship. He glances up meeting her eyes and her stomach fills with butterflies.

"Coffee?" he asks.

"You know it," she answers.

_**It's obvious, **____**we have Chemistry **___

_**(I think I know it cuz it feels so right)**_

An instant smile appears on her face as she sees his truck because he's inside. He jumps out and walks up to greet her. She has that feeling again but she doesn't want to go away because it feels so right. _Has he always been this handsome? _she wonders.

"Luke, hi!" she says.

"Hey where are you coming from?" he asks.

She looks around. "Oh you know, the zucchini patch," she jokes.

"Huh?"

She laughs. "It's a long story." She thinks for a moment, "No, it's short. I slept in the zucchini patch."

He notices a piece of straw in her hair. "Okay," he tells her and pulls the straw out.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"Well, I uh, I wanted to talk to you."

Her heart flutters. "Okay."

"I uh, got that wedding coming up. Liz's wedding?"

"I know," she answers far too quickly.

He smiles. "I know your busy with your too do list and all but uh, I think you could use a little break."

"Ahh," she sighs. "I could use a little break."

He likes this answer. "Then take a break with me…come to the wedding."

"Really?" she asks.

"Should be fun, there will be…" he shrugs, "turkey legs."

"Oh, sure."

"Yes?" he asks for clarification.

"Yes."

"Good, yes, good." He nods awkwardly.

"Alright then."

"I'll meet you at your house, we'll walk over together."

"Great," she says, not a hundred percent sure what just happened.

"Good I'll see you then."

"Or before then."

"Either way is good," he says walking toward his car.

"Yeah me too."

"Oh, and eh, you don't have to wear a fruity outfit," he reassures her.

"Uh, I'm going to be a little fruity."

"Oh well that's good too," he says just glad he got his date. As he turns around he runs into his truck. _Real smooth Luke, _he thinks.

As he gets into his truck, she gets in her car. And he waves to her goodbye.

_**Girl I wanted so long to know **____**Now You're telling me you gotta let it go **___

_**(Don't Tell Me I have to start all over again)**_

She doesn't want to do this. Stand here and watch him beg for her to come back. He doesn't want to be married to her. He already made that perfectly clear and she doesn't deserve to married to him after what she did anyway. It hurts her to watch him go on and on. Why won't he just take no for an answer. She tries again.

"It's over."

_**I Never thought that this day would come **___

_**(This is something that I've wanted in my life)**_

She doesn't understand his ranting. She was glad that he was bringing her flowers and asking her out. She couldn't understand why he was freaking out but she did know that she didn't want him to leave.

"And then when I walked you home after the wedding, there was a moment. I thought there was a moment," he tells her reminiscing.

"There was! There was a moment," she says in agreement. He gazes at her, then moves closer. "What are you doing?" she asks just a little thrown off.

"Will you just stand still?" he requests.

He gathers her in his arms and they kiss. She pulls away. So many thoughts go through her head and his. They kissed and she liked it, he like it too. It takes her a second to process then she moves back closer to him.

"What are you doing?" he asks in the same manner she did seconds before.

"Will you just stand still?"

She holds his face as she kisses him. His arms wrap around her as they kiss. She pulls away again. As they gaze at each other, he grasps her waist and pulls her back in.

_**I realize that you're the one **_

 _**(and you're telling me it's time to say goodbye) **___ 

She sits up in bed. Her heart feels broken into a million pieces and he is the only one she wants to see despite that fact that he is the one who broke it. She reaches for the phone then stops herself. With shaky hands she picks up the phone and dials his number. She just isn't ready to say goodbye but gets the machine.

"Hey, Luke, it's me. I know I'm not supposed to be calling, but I am not doing really great right now, and…I was just wondering, if, do you remember in The Way we Were, how Katie and Hubbell broke up because his friends were joking and laughing, and the president had just died, and she yelled at them and he was mad and he was going out to Hollywood, and, I mean, which she hated, and he broke up with her and she was really upset. And she called him and asked him if he would come over and sit with her because he was her best friend and she needed her best friend, and he did. And they talked all night, and they went out to Hollywood, which was a disaster, but it was good at first. With the boat, and uh, putting the books away. I've seen this movie a lot, so if you don't remember the putting the books away scene, don't feel stupid or anything. I was just sitting here thinking about it, because I, um, I'm in my house, and I was just, uh" her voice breaks. "Could - please come over. I - please. Really need to see you and talk to you, and please - come over. Please. Come."

_**To put this out of my heart It ain't gonna change**_

 _**So it shouldn't be so easy to walk away **___

_**(You feel it I feel it lets not be tense) **_

She can't believe that he kept it, that little horoscope in his wallet, all those years. She looks at him in amazement she is clearly touched. "Eight years," she repeats. He sighs and returns his precious scrap to his wallet.

He wants to tell her everything knowing that the way he feels about her in his heart will never change. "Lorelai, this thing we're doing here…me, you…I just want you to know I'm in. I am all in." He watches carefully for her reaction. "Does that, uh…are you, uh, scared?" he sputters out. She blushes with a sudden shyness that he isn't used to seeing. He watches as she looks at him and smiles.

_**(Chorus) **_

_**Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is **_

_**Maybe I'm A Fool **_

_**I Just Know What I'm Feeling **_

_**And It's All Because Of You **_

_**Don't Tell Me **_

_**I Don't Know **_

_**I Want The Truth **_

_**Cuz They Call It **_

_**We Call It **_

_**You Call It **_

_**I Call It Love**_

_**It's so clear for you to see **_

_**(don't let anybody tell you what to do) **_

"As your mother, I have the right to be concerned. Especially when it looks like you're taking your life down a completely disastrous path. I had to jump in, and…" Emily is cut off by her daughter.

"Mom!" she growls.

Emily looks shocked. "Lorelai!"

"Please hear me. If I want your input in my life in any way, shape or form, I will ask for it. Until then, do us all a favor and shut up!" she yells. She refuses to let Emily ruin this for her a second time.

_**Why they can't they just let us be happy **_

_**(I don't want to find somebody new) **_

He sits at their table wondering why he is here with them instead of there with her. The horrible untrue things that he'd said to her. He wants to do something, anything other than sit here and think about her. He can't figure out why they just couldn't be happy.

"You and Lorelai breaking up. I mean, that's not much of a surprise," Liz says.

"Yeah. I don't know."

"I mean, I love Lorelai, but the two of you were..." Liz continues.

He obviously doesn't agree but he humors her. "Were what?"

"You were never in sync. I don't mean that in a bad way."

"What do you mean, we were never in sync?" he asks trying not to show his aggravation.

"Okay, for one thing, you never really moved in together. You wanted to, but you never did. You were in two different places. Well, there was a logistical thing. And then, when you found out you had a daughter, you never told her. That's not normal, Luke. That's not how people in a healthy relationship act. It's like that space-time-continuum thing. You're on a plane over here, and she's on this plane over there, and you were both never here nor there at the same time."

He allows the nonsense to go on for another few minutes before really speaking up. "Lorelai and I didn't break up because we weren't on the same place in a space-time continuum or because there weren't any wormholes. We broke up because we weren't right for each other. Okay, it wasn't space. It wasn't time. It was us, okay? We didn't belong together," he says trying to convince himself more than them. "We never really... belonged together. We wanted to, but... we never did. That's it."

_**If you know what's real in your heart **_

_**Then don't let them tear us apart **_

_**(Cuz you feel it I feel it Lets think this through) **_

Her mind and her heart were racing. This couldn't be it. This…He was one thing she wouldn't let her mother ruin for her. She refused to let him go without a fight. 40 years was too long to go without him. She needed him now.

"I need more time! I told you that!" he says.

She didn't want to hear it. She just wanted to make up and move on. "I'm afraid of this 'more time' stuff. I'm afraid it'll take forty years and that's not good."

"Lorelai." He didn't want to have this fight here in middle of Doose's market.

"We'll miss our middle. I want a middle. And the town is dividing us up. I need that to stop," she tries her best to explain to him. She wants so badly for him to hear her.

"Don't!" he says coldly, unknowingly breaking her heart.

"Luke. I am all in. I'm all in. Please trust me. Let me show you what a great girlfriend I can be. But I can't wait. We can't wait. I need to know what you're thinking right now."

"Fine! You want to know what I'm thinking right now? That I can't be in this relationship. It's too much."

He walks away from her leaving behind the blue eyed beauty stunned.

"No," she whispers disbelievingly.

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is **_

_**Maybe I'm A Fool **_

_**I Just Know What I'm Feeling **_

_**And It's All Because Of You **_

_**Don't Tell Me **_

_**I Don't Know **_

_**I Want The Truth **_

_**Cuz They Call It **_

_**We Call It **_

_**You Call It **_

**I Call It Love **

**We Have a bond that's unbreakable**

They are hanging out in her kitchen. He is going through her refrigerator astounded and she is sitting at the kitchen table enjoying his company.

"There's nothing in here but ice cream, candy bars, cookie dough, canned frosting. Why are you not four hundred and fifty pounds?" he asks as he sets a pint of ice cream on the table. Thinking to himself how truly amazing this woman and how much he loves her.

"I know. Scientists call it the Lorelai Paradox."

**And it's not time to let it go**

"You can't say that. You can't just say that it's over. It's not over. You can't just decide that, I'm in this too and I'm not just going to let it be over. You said be ready. Now or never. I'm ready now!" he tells her from her driveway.

**And now that we know it's real**

Her daughter, her best friend had broken her heart and she ran to him. She gazes at him adoringly as he goes on and on about ways that they can help Rory. He loved her little girl just as much as she did.

"What?" he asks noticing the look on her face.

"Luke, will you marry me?"

**We are going to let it show**

She feels like they should do something to celebrate, remember the moment. She tries to explain that to him.

"Yeah. Something to commemorate the moment. I mean, we're getting married. Luke. Married. You and me. Luke table-for-one Danes and Lorelai I'm-sorry-can-I-get-an-industrial-forklift-for-my-emotional-baggage Gilmore are getting - married. Huh?"

**To the whole world**

"I love you Luke."

**That I'm yours forever**

"I love you, Lorelai."

**and you're my girl**

He exits the diner as she walks up to him. She can't believe he did all this for her. Especially after everything they went through. She thinks about it and changes her mind because he's he friend. The man she loves who would do anything for her and always has. The Mighty Lemon Drops _Inside Out_ begins to play.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey," he returns.

They both sigh. It'd been a long year. But it seems that the thought on both of their minds is what happens now.

"Thank you," she says meaning it from the bottom of her heart.

"Oh, it's...no big deal," he replies humbly.

"Luke." She knows it's a big deal.

"I just... like to see you happy," he tells her. It was all she needed to hear.

They move in at the same time and kiss. They hold each other tight while  _"You can't stop my heart from turning inside out try and stop my world from turning inside out you can't stop my heart from turning inside out" _plays in the background.

**(Chorus) **

**Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is**

**Maybe I'm A Fool **

**I Just Know What I'm Feeling **

**And It's All Because Of You **

**Don't Tell Me **

**I Don't Know **

**I Want The Truth **

**Cuz They Call It **

**We Call It **

**You Call It **

**I Call It Love **

**(Repeat 2)**

He looks at the sleeping blue eyed beauty next to him and wonders silently to himself how he got so lucky, that she who could have any man she wanted, picked him. He watches her sleep. The rise and fall of her chest mesmerizes him. There is nothing better than going to bed and waking up next to her. She wakes up and rolls over. She loves opening her eyes to him. He smiles and kisses her softly.

"Morning Mr. Danes," she mumbles.

"Good morning Mrs. Danes," he returns.

**Love **

**They Call It Love **

**I Call it **

**Love**


End file.
